


what makes up love

by ahtohallan_calling



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, aka kristoff will do anything for anna including letting her put glitter on his eyes, makeup and skincare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling
Summary: Anna loves makeup, and Kristoff loves Anna, and sometimes that means letting her smear green stuff on his face.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	what makes up love

**Author's Note:**

> this is something silly i did for mariana, olá mari eu te amo
> 
> thanks laura and rhianne and gabi and molly for your help!!

Kristoff Bjorgman will be the first to admit that he knows hardly anything about love.

Still, even he can recognize that it’s a good sign when the pretty girl from Comp II--  _ Anna _ , the  _ A _ round and full like he’s never heard it said before-- agrees to go on first one date with him, and then another, and now a  _ third _ . And she was the one who suggested seeing some new horror movie about witches or something, and at first Kristoff had thought she only grabbed onto his hand out of fright, but now they’ve come out of the theater and into the rest of the mall and she still hasn’t let go, and he doesn’t think he’s  _ ever _ smiled this big.

They’re wandering in the general direction of an escalator, exchanging commentary on the movie and whether it was as good as the first five in the franchise, when Anna comes to a sudden halt. “Oh! I forgot I had a Sephora gift card, I…” 

She bites her bottom lip, and if he wasn’t already dying to kiss her by now-- well. “Do you mind if I run in? You can wait out here if you want.”

Kristoff feels his brows pull together. “Do you...not want me to go in with you?”

“No! No, not at all,” she says quickly, and now both of her hands are on his. “It’s just...I don’t know. I heard people say before their boyfriends don’t like to go in there.”

_ Boyfriend _ \-- they haven’t talked about that yet, but both of them blush. “I don’t mind,” Kristoff assures her. “I mean, I just care about hanging out with you. Doesn’t really matter where.”

She lights up as if he’s just promised to take a trip to Pluto and come back with an armful of stars for her. “I’ll be fast,” she insists as she leads him in, her fingers still clasped tightly around his.

Eventually she does let go so she can touch some glittery stuff and rub it on the back of her hand, concentrating hard on it. Kristoff considers asking her if it’s really supposed to go there before thinking better of it and letting his gaze wander around the rest of the store.

He accidentally makes eye contact with the only other man in there, who nods in the direction of a woman Kristoff assumes is his wife and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. Kristoff doesn’t break eye contact with the man as he says, “Hey, Anna?”

“Yeah?” she asks, turning around and peering up at him.

“I think you should get...that one,” he says, finally glancing down to jab his finger at a row of lipsticks. “It would be really pretty on you.”

She beams. “Do you really think I could pull that color red off?”

“You could pull anything off.”

A moment later, there’s a slight pressure on his shoulder; he glances down just in time to see her using it to keep her balance to rise up on her tiptoes and press a quick kiss to his cheek. “You’re sweet,” she says, her eyes shining. “But that one’s sixty dollars.”

“Oh,” he says, feeling stupid until she takes his hand again and leads him right past the other man, just in time for Kristoff to hear him say, “Hey, honey, what about that one?”

* * *

Three months in, there’s still a hell of a lot for Kristoff to learn about love-- namely, if it’s still too soon for him to tell her how he feels-- but he’s proud to say he’s already sort of starting to become an expert on all things Anna. Her favorite fruit is strawberries, her favorite class this semester is Painting I even though she’s never really done art before, and she goes to yoga once a week with her sister even though she always gets the giggles and everyone glares at her. She’s a Cancer and an elementary ed major and she lived in Norway until she was fifteen. That’s when, he found out on date number six, her parents died suddenly; her sister had just started school at the university, full ride scholarship on track for med school, and so Anna had packed her things and joined her, and they’d lived together in a little yellow rented house ever since.

(“Sorry to be a downer,” she had said sheepishly after explaining how she’d ended up here.

“Don’t be sorry. I wanna know all about you. And anyway, I’m an orphan too-- well, I was, ‘til I got adopted. So I kinda get it,” he’d explained, and then her eyes had gone all soft and just a little shiny and she’d spent the rest of the night snuggled up against him paying no attention to the notes she was supposed to be studying.)

But there’s one thing he still doesn’t understand.

“Anna,” he says, frowning, as he lets himself in through the front door she leaves unlocked for him every Saturday night, “why do you put that stuff on your face?”

“It’s a face mask!” she says cheerfully.

“Yeah, but...what’s it for?”

“It cleans up all the stuff in your pores.”

“Doesn’t it feel...slimy?” he asked, tilting his head as he tries to understand what makes her so happy about smearing green goop all over her face.

“Kind of. But in a good way. Wanna try it?”

There’s another thing he’s learning about Anna: when she bites her lip like that and struggles to meet his eyes, it’s a chance to do something that’s going to make her really happy even if he doesn’t get why it’s a big deal. And so he shrugs and says, “Sure, why not?”

He does have to admit that the mask does feel pretty good. But what feels even better is Anna’s fingers brushing carefully against his skin as she smears it on, and when she giggles and leaves one spot bare so she can lean in and kiss his cheek, and then she settles herself on his lap and leans back against his chest and says, “Now we wait ten minutes. Whatcha wanna do?”

Thank God this green stuff doesn’t go on his lips.

* * *

“I have a  _ huge _ favor to ask,” Anna says breathlessly the moment he lets her in the door to his apartment. “Like, really really  _ really _ big, and if you say no--”

“Baby, when have I ever said no to you?” he asks, and she pauses just long enough to tug him down by the collar so she can kiss his cheek.

“Okay, yes, true, but this time it’s a  _ really _ big one.”

“Why don’t you say what it is first, and then I’ll tell you if it’s actually a no or not?”

She bites her lip. “You know how it’s like, her white coat ceremony tomorrow?”

He does; he agreed to go not only because he loves Anna, but because, as it turns out, Elsa might be the only person on campus who loves hockey and cheese fries as much as he does, and now, second only to his roommate-- well, and Anna, obviously-- she’s his best friend.

He nods, and she releases her bottom lip with a sigh. “I told her I’d do her makeup. But then I realized I’ve never done it on another person, and all my friends are busy studying for finals, and I know you are, too, so I’ll be fast, and I promise I won’t like, take pictures or anything, or--”

“Anna,” he interrupts, “are you trying to ask if you can practice makeup on me?”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, so I get it, and if you say yes I  _ super _ owe you one--”

“You don’t owe me anything,” he says, sitting down in the kitchen chair. “Just make sure we’ve gotten it all off by the time Sven comes home.”

“Is that a yes?” she asks hopefully.

“I mean, considering you kept me stocked up on Gatorade and saltines all last week after I puked in your car...I don’t think I have any room to say no to you right now.”

They both know he wouldn’t say no anyway, especially considering that now he actually sort of looks forward to what Anna calls Spa Dates and he calls “letting you put that stuff on my face and kissing until it’s dry”. 

This takes a lot longer than the face masks, and it’s a hell of a lot ticklier. “ _ Kris _ ,” Anna whines when his eyelids keep fluttering. “You gotta hold still so I can do your crease.”

“My what?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m making it beautiful. Or at least I’m  _ trying _ to.”

He holds his breath, and that seems to help. The mascara she has him do himself-- “so I don’t jab your eye out, ohmygod, how bad would  _ that _ be?”, which then makes him wonder if he’ll jab his  _ own _ eye out.

Thankfully, he doesn’t, and she reassures him it was only the eyeshadow she needed to practice, anyway, and so a moment later he’s done. “Oh,” Anna sighs, “that came out better than I expected. Wanna see?”

“I don’t know. Do I?”

She laughs and fumbles through her makeup bag for a mirror. “Here.”

He looks, and while it’s certainly not a look that works for  _ him _ , he’s pretty sure she did it right, except that the black stuff went past the corner of his eye, is it supposed to do that? 

When he says as much, she laughs and laughs until she can’t breathe. “I love you so much,” she gasps, wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes.

He doesn’t really get the joke, but then she thanks him with a kiss and a makeup remover wipe, and he figures it’s best to move past it, especially when he can hear Sven’s keys jingling in the door.

  
  


* * *

He’s seen her now with glitter all over her face, and with bright red lips, and with fake eyelashes that kept falling off, and with Halloween makeup that made her look like a zombie.

But this, he thinks, is when she looks the prettiest.

He scoots closer across the mattress and kisses the tip of her nose. She scrunches it up, and he laughs and kisses it again, and then her cheeks and her forehead and the top of her head until at last she sighs and opens her eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he says softly, and the smile she gives him could light up the whole damn world.


End file.
